


Plans Change

by taibhrigh



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lists, plans and more as Brian waits for Dom's trial to be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Change

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Tarlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarlan) and [Siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This story was written for smallfandomfest #8 on LJ.

Brian stared at the wreck of a car that had once been the Charger. He'd had it hauled out of the tunnel before the US side was sealed--he told the FBI it was evidence and then promptly redirected it and had it towed to the Toretto home. Mia had wanted him to take the car to the junkyard and have it crushed. She believed it was cursed. Brian thought it had saved Dom's life twice now and it might just come in handy in the future.

He shook his head at the damage. It was going to take a lot to put it back together again. A lot. The passenger side had hit a tunnel pylon but wasn't caved in as much as it could be thanks to the roll cage-like support Dom had put into the frame. The front was crumpled; it was the best description of the damage Brian could come up with. The windows were all gone. The roof was partially caved in, but somehow the rear view mirror was still clinging to the roof, and dangling from it on a silver chain was Dom's cross.

The cross and chain would need to be cleaned. They were charred and covered in dirt. Brian reached through the missing window and carefully unwound the chain from the mirror. The mirror fell almost as soon as Brian pulled his hand back out. He wrapped the chain and cross in a small rag and shoved it into his pocket. He'd return it to Dom when the other man got through the court proceedings and out of jail.

Brian hated himself a little. He wanted the System to deliver on its promise but he had already worked in it too long to know that it didn't always do that. In the last four years he'd become a realist. It sucked. So now he was making plans on top of plans. Plans for things he would never have considered five years ago, but had maybe started considering three months back.

Lists. He was going to need to make lists. A list for all the parts he was going to need to fix the Charger. It was going to need to be separated into sub-lists for who could get him the parts. A list in case Dom's trial went bad. A list in case the trial went well. And how bad was that, he was planning on it ending badly before it ended positively. But positive thinking would only get them so far on this and he was pretty certain the powers that be wanted Dom behind bars wearing an orange jumpsuit instead of behind the wheel of a car.

Brian glanced outside the garage where he could see Mia getting into her car. She wouldn't step foot in the garage, not while the Charger was inside. But he needed to fix it. Brian couldn't explain it, but it was something he needed to do. Though, he had no doubt that Mia would help with whatever plans he came up with, but after that he wanted her to stay here. He needed her to stay here. To go to school; to become the doctor she had always wanted to be. To not go on the run with him and Dom. She deserved a life of happiness. She deserved not to be dragged through hell anymore than was absolutely necessary. She had no criminal record and the house was in her name. He planned on it staying that way. And Brian knew Dom was hoping for the same.

He sighed. He and Mia both knew their relationship was about comfort and not love. It was lust and sex. He wanted something, someone else. She had a vision of their future that Brian just wasn't picturing. They hadn't been together since he came back from Mexico. He was sleeping in Dom's room. He needed to end it before they both got hurt more than they already were.

That went to the top of the list.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Almost two weeks after the Charger was towed into the garage they broke it off together. Brian had started and she had finished the conversation. Brian felt a weight lift and sighed to himself. It was one thing he could cross off his list. What surprised him was she wasn't angry with him and he was almost positive she knew the reasons that he hadn't voiced.

After that conversation Mia simply listened to his plans nodding a few times while he laid it all out in front of her. When he finish she got up from the kitchen table, disappeared for a couple of minutes before coming back with what he guessed was a small purse. She unzipped the purse and handed him a black bag. Brian looked from Mia to the bag before opening it. He was fairly certain he knew what was inside.

He wanted to say he couldn't take it. That he'd find another way, but he'd only been able to get so much from the FBI before they would start to figure things out and he couldn't have that yet. Missing parts from cars in the impound lot could easily be explained away, but the stuff they would need next couldn't be.

Mia got up from the table after that and started putting the dishes from the dish rack away. Brian took it as a signal that the conversation was over. That he could go back out to the garage and work on the Charger. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had been very relieved to run from the table at that moment.

He'd have to let Mia make the calls to get the driver help they would need, but the rest was all up to him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It took six weeks for the trial to be over, and it had been nothing but a sham. Brian couldn't even be disappointed he'd gotten that part right. The Charger was ready. Two other black cars had been acquired and modified. The other drivers had arrived, but Mia was insisting she drive one of the cars. That she needed to see Dom at least once before they disappeared. Brian was reluctant to agree until she said she had an alibi that no one would be able to break. He wasn't going to ask and arguing with her was pointless.

He changed the plans slightly. She would drive the lead car with the main radio jammer and the mini EMP to kill the bus' electronics. She would never get out of the car. Never be seen by anyone on the bus.

Brian's plan went off without a hitch. Getting the bus to stop, the tire flattened, the guards safely locked down in the front of the bus and then getting only Dom off the bus had taken less than five minutes. If Brian had still been a cop or a fed he would have been disappointed; all this proved was he was never meant to be a cop.

Dom ran for the lead car and climbed into the passenger seat. Whatever he and Mia talked about during the hour drive to the rendezvous neither sibling ever said and Brian hadn't asked, but Mia seemed more relaxed than she had in days when they got out of the car.

Brian saw Leon jump off the back of the tow truck he'd been sitting on when he saw the three cars pull in. The ramp on the back of the truck started to lower and Brian waited until he could drive the Charger up onto the bed of the tow truck. In the rear view mirror he could see Dom talking with Leon and Mia. They were all smiling so Brian took that as a good thing.

The Charger would be getting a nice shiny new black paint job. A paint job that had started two days ago while the trial was still in session and wouldn't be finished for another two. It was marked down in the shop's books and Leon would make sure the car was painted and delivered to Mia's doorstep. If asked, Mia would say it was supposed to have been a welcome home gift for her brother. Now it would stay covered and locked in the garage.

While Brian climbed out of the Charger and started to secure it to the truck with Leon's help, Dom moved off to where Rico and Tego were prepping the other two cars for transport--their payment for the assist--onto a second tow truck.

Brian hugged Mia. Shook hands with Leon and within minutes everyone but him and Dom where gone.

"Mia says you have a plan."

Brian rocked on his feet. "I do."

"Let's hear it," Dom said, swinging one of the duffel bags onto his shoulder.

"We're hopping a boat to Acapulco," Brian started as he began to walk towards the docks.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Acapulco was only their first stop. But it was an important one. Three days into their stay as Alexander Dominic and Conner O'Brien, Canadian residents, Brian had given Dom his cross back, but instead of putting it around his own neck Dom had put it over Brian's head and tucked it under Brian's shirt.

"Thank you," Dom told him before leaning in to kiss him.

Brian grinned into the kiss but didn't break it. Maybe he would get what he really wanted after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Plans Change could be considered a prequel to [Around the World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/114020).


End file.
